matijevic2kikisfandomcom-20200213-history
Matijević-Dark Matijević rivalry
The Matijević-Dark Matijević rivalry is an ongoing 6-year event that concentrates on the rivalry, hatred an battles between Kristijan and Dark Kristijan. Supporters come from both sides; the Grigor Vitez Freedom Fighters for Kristijan's side and the Grigor Vitez Terror Force for Dark Kristijan's side. Rivalries include popularity and love rivalries and intense battles. This rivalry is most openly and commonly shown in Another fanfic. Belligerents Kristijan's side *Kristijan Matijević *Panda *Kate *Penny Fitzgerald *Sally Acorn *Liam X *Ezzy X *Shirley The Loon *Maša Maletić *NICOLE the Holo-Lynx *Roxann the Panda *Sally Acorn (transfer) Dark Kristijan's side *Dark Kristijan *Dark Panda *Dark Penny *Dark Liam X *Dark Sally *Santi X *Kate the Panda *Ms.Zuckkus *Eva Love rivalry Kristijan currently has five crushes: Kate, Penny, Sally, Maša and Shirley. The currently smallest crush is his crush on Maša. Unfortunately, dark Kristijan has also set his sights on them and will do anything to get them. He's already created a dark version of Penny and Sally using dark magic. He stealed Kate, Maša and Shirley numerous times, but soon everything was thwarted by Kristijan. Sally had never been stolen, and Penny was stole a few times. Everything is always stopped by Kristijan and Dark Kristijan frequently antagonizes Kristijan's crushes for being with him. Dark Kristijan stealed Kristijan's crushes normally when he was a human, but when he returned as a manifestation, he started stealing them by trapping them in battles with dark magic. Usually, Kristijan would use his powers to free them, but sometimes Dark Kristijan takes off with them. Popularity rivalry Kristijan is the most popular kid in school. Dark Kristijan is, too; in being the most evil!!! Dark Kristijan always tries to make an image of himself but he makes it in evil, not in good like he wants it to be. Unfortunately, Kristijan is always there to take the glory and popularity with him, which deeply angers Kristijan's dark counterpart. Dark Kristijan used dark magic on one occasion to change the names on Kristijan's awards from Kristijan Matijević to Kristijan Matijević (dark). However, the plot and the scam was soon uncovered by Kristijan when kids started appreciating Dark Kristijan more and then Dark Kristijan was uncovered. Kristijan then used his powers to change the names back to the original. On the Grigor Vitez Olympics in 5th grade, Dark Kristijan secretly used dark magic to make Kristijan fail and so; the trophy had gone to Dark Kristijan. However, Panda was the only one who saw Dark Kristijan using dark magic so he recorded it. While the students were celebrating Dark Kristijan's victory, Panda releases the exclusive footage on the television set, revealing that Dark Kristijan cheated. The trophy was rewarded to Kristijan afterwards. Intense battles Intense battles are an another exclusive feature of this rivalry. The Grigor Vitez Freedom Fighters (led by Kristijan) and the Grigor Vitez Terror Force (formerly led by Santi X, now led by Dark Kristijan) often lock into dogfights that go beyond control. During these battles, the school becomes a battlefield. Usually when a battle ends, the Terror Force's chaos causes severe damage to the school. One type of those battles are ground battles, when the groups fight in or around the school. They use fists, kicks, phasers, powers, arm torpedo launchers etc. in battle. This type causes damage to the Grigor Vitez University. The effects of these battles to the school are extremely catastrophic. The other type of those battles are ship-to-ship battles, where Voyager and its dark counterpart fight. These kind of battles do no damage to the school, whatsoever. However, they cause damage to the starships. Voyager would often win, but there are rare battles where Voyager wins, but because of the critical damage, it crashlands on Earth. Dark Voyager is always destroyed in nearly every ship-to-ship battle so far. In one of those battles, ''Voyager ''got destroyed as well, but was reformed. Category:Article list Category:Rivalries